


chaos and order

by aliciawonderland



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Canon Character of Color, F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-15
Updated: 2018-02-27
Packaged: 2019-02-15 04:40:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,751
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13023417
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aliciawonderland/pseuds/aliciawonderland
Summary: Sombra likes making connections. Anything to help her meet her end goals. But this one might be harder to maintain than usual.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ricepaper](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ricepaper/gifts).



> This was supposed to be a gift ficlet, but, as usual, Sombra has a mind of her own, and now this is heading off in a whole different direction.

Sombra watched as the woman across from her carefully realigned the tableware to fit her standards. She had already done the same to her own tableware, and Sombra had been kind of fascinated by the woman unrolling her napkin in order to fix Sombra’s without contaminating them.

Her name was Satya Vaswani, and she worked for the Vishkar Corporation. Sombra had been keeping an eye on Vishkar since the Rio Incident, with even more focus being thrown their way when she found the emails between Sanjay Korpal and Guillermo Portero while investigating LumériCo.

She hadn’t expected to end up on this pseudo-date, that’s for sure.

Sombra had to be careful, since Satya was keeping their meeting secret from Sanjay, and Sombra knew about his connection to Talon. She wasn’t sure of Satya knew, though. She wasn’t even sure of Satya really knew who _she_ was. Sombra had found Satya snooping through Vishkar files during Sombra’s own investigations.

Sombra had shut Satya down, but offered to meet instead.

“My apologies. The settings were… unsightly.”

Sombra smiled and shook her head, “It’s fine, whatever makes you comfortable.”

She leaned forward in her seat, closing the distance between them slightly.

“Now, you had some questions you wanted answers to, didn’t you?”

Satya placed her fingertips on the the table, watching them as she began to tap gently against the edge. She seemed to be thinking over her response very carefully. It was something Sombra could respect about her. Everything she had found about Satya showed she was careful, organized, and deliberate. Sombra may not have agreed with her about control and order being the most important thing for people, but that didn’t stop her from admiring the fact that she got things done.

“Sanjay says the things we do help make the world a better place. I believe that. But I do find some of the methods he… _we_ use to be questionable.”

Sombra nodded slowly. She had expected their conversation to head in that direction.

“You don’t trust Sanjay.” 

It was a statement, not a question.

Satya glanced up at Sombra for a moment before returning her attention to her hands. She was a fidgeter, it seemed, though not in a traditional sense. Her hand movements were graceful, elegant, and Sombra found herself almost entranced by them. 

“I... do not know what to trust…” 

Sombra wasn’t sure if it was the unsure way in which Satya’s voice trailed off, or the fact that the woman seemed to have curled in on herself slightly, but she genuinely felt sympathy for her and her plight. Vishkar may have been a shady company, but Satya seemed like a genuinely good person who was being led astray. 

Sombra sighed. 

“Look, there’s a lot going on in the world that people don’t know about. And as much as I _do_ know, I don’t know _everything._ ” She leaned back again in her seat. “What I can tell you is that Sanjay has more than Vishkar in mind when he makes the decisions he makes. And what I _can_ tell you is to act like you know nothing.” 

Satya sat up straight, her expression harsher, more critical. 

“If I cannot trust my own coworkers, why should I trust you?” 

Her tone was cold, and Sombra was reminded of Amélie in that moment. Right down to the judgemental golden stare. It took everything in Sombra not to start in on the same teasing she would have with Amélie. This was a connection, a partnership, that she was heavily invested in making work. 

“I know my word means nothing, so why don’t you tell me what I can do to earn your trust.” 

Satya raised an eyebrow, obviously thinking over what Sombra said. Their food arrived as Satya was thinking, and Sombra hesitantly began to eat. She was actually kind of nervous about how intently Satya was considering her options. 

Sombra was half-way through her meal when Satya finally spoke again, the smirk on her face only increasing Sombra’s nerves.

“I know what I want from you.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A peek at Sombra's files

< _i shut off your access. you were about to set off some security systems > _

**< Who is this?>**

_ <my name isn’t important right now. log off. i’ll email you> _

* * *

 

**From: (calavera@as467j.com)**

**To: Satya Vaswani (s.vaswani@vishkar.com)**

**Subject: from a friend**

Satya Vaswani:

You don’t know me, but I’ve been watching Vishkar for a while. Don’t worry, no one will find this email. I’m monitoring your account right now. I know you’re curious about some things, and I have some of the answers you’re looking for. I don’t want to tell you too much here. In fact, all signs of this email will vanish once you’re done reading it.

We’ll both be in Dorado soon, and I want to meet you, in person. I'll message you again with further instructions when I know you're in town. We'll talk again soon.

* * *

 


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Satya has a test for Sombra

Sombra sighed as she waited in the courtyard where Portero’s statue sat. It was getting dark, and the building surrounding her were all starting to close up for the day. Satya was inside the bank, prepping for the surveillance operation she had planned. The waiting was making Sombra antsy. She knew a perfect way to get what Satya wanted done, and faster, but Sombra’s job now was to wait and listen.

She wasn’t good at taking orders, if she was honest. But having an in at Vishkar that was on _her_ side? That was too good an opportunity to pass up.

So she waited. Foot tapping restlessly against the stone floor. Being this close to LumériCo made her more than a little anxious. She had been found once already while in Dorado, and she was eager to leave as soon as she could.

The faint, metronome-like tapping of high heels on stone signalled Satya’s approach. Sombra had become instantly familiar with the sound when they had first walked to the bank. She kind of liked it. It reminded her of Amélie.

“Now what, boss?”

Satya chuckled softly.

“Patience. You will see soon enough.”

Sombra jumped when she heard a sudden electronic whizzing noise, which only seemed to heighten Satya’s amusement.

“Did I not say soon enough?”

Satya turned away from her, walking into a hidden corner of the courtyard. She pushed apart a few branches, revealing the glowing blue of a hard light portal. Sombra was next to it in an instant, infinitely curious about Vishkar technology. She knelt down, inspecting the base. The portal itself made a faint humming noise.

Satya cleared her throat behind her.

“Please, proceed.”

Sombra frowned, but obeyed, cautiously stepping through the portal. The humming got louder as she exited, a trail of hard light particles following behind her. She turned to face the portal, noticing that it was placed in a blind spot between security cameras.

They were inside the bank. Satya stepped effortlessly through the portal in front of Sombra. Almost as soon as the hard light particles appeared, she had a hand on Sombra’s chest, gently pushing her into the corner.

“ _You_ need to take care of the cameras.”

She turned her attention to the teleporter, deconstructing it. Sombra watched inquisitively, curious as to how it all worked, but Satya turned and gave her a stern look, not unlike the ones she often got from her Talon squadmates.

Sombra edged closer to one of the cameras and activated her holographic screens. She was able to access the rest of the security system through it. Shutting the whole thing down was an option, but she figured setting up video loops would be the least problematic option.

“Alright, done. Now what?”

She turned to see Satya already walking down the hall away from her. Sombra shook her head and followed after. Satya pushed through a door, the security room, which Sombra found to be surprisingly empty. She looked at Satya quizzically.

“Your doing?”

Satya ran her fingers gently along the arm of the chair in front of the security monitors.

“It does not take much to get assistance sometimes.”

Sombra chuckled and dropped heavily into the chair, spinning it to face Satya.

“So what’s the plan now, boss?”

Satya produced a hard light chair to sit across from Sombra, a heavy air of professionalism surrounding her. Sombra sat up in her seat, interest piqued by Satya’s demeanor.

“You say you are the best. I would like to see it with my own eyes. Show me everything Portero has relating to Vishkar.”

Sombra raised an eyebrow. It was an easy enough task, she’d done it before. She just didn’t understand why they needed to be so close to LumériCo for her to do it. Satya waved a hand dismissively in response to Sombra’s expression. If she had a reason it didn’t seem Sombra was going to be let in on it any time soon.

“I’d get working if I were you. You’re on a time limit.”

Sombra chuckled and spun back around. “Easy.”

Getting into LumériCo’s system wasn’t much harder than last time, and Sombra couldn’t help but laugh at the fact that she had been able to get in _twice_. Apparently their security wasn’t as much as of a priority as they thought it was.

Once she had everything she could find, she moved aside, gesturing for Satya to take a look.

“Already ran everything through a translator for you.”

“Impressive.”

Satya switched seats and began to read, leaving Sombra to occupy herself. She wandered around the security room, casually inspecting most of it as she went. There wasn’t much to hold her interest, excluding the door tucked away in the back. It had a keypad on it, and the wall it was on would, by her estimation, lead _into_ LumériCo.

Portero running the bank next to his company? Not that shocking, if Sombra was completely honest.

She loitered around the door, trying to decide if she should attempt opening it now or not, when a dissatisfied noise behind her caught her attention.

“Not what you were hoping for?”

She looked over her shoulder at Satya, who was once again tapping her fingers. They were moving quicker this time, though no less rhythmically. She glanced at the door one last time before returning to Satya’s side. She leaned against the desk, quietly waiting for the other woman to process her thoughts.

“I have one more mission for you tonight.”

She stopped tapping and looked at Sombra, who nodded.

“You’re going to help me get into Portero’s office.”


End file.
